Sebastian se enferma
by nata1995
Summary: subido el tercer capitulo, lo que todas esperaban,¡los baños de esponja! jejeje Warning: En algunos cápitulos podría haber lemon mas adelante, y por podría me refiero a va a haber
1. sebastian se enferma

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera mió seria un anime totalmente yaoi.

Advertencia: esto es un lemon explicito, no me hago responsable de traumas, sangrados masivos de nariz o desmayos.

Sebastián se enferma

Capitulo 1:

Era un caluroso día para los habitantes de la mansión Phantomhive. Como siempre Ciel Phantomhive estaba en su habitación tomando el té que le llevaba Sebastián.

De pronto un sujeto entro por la ventana con porte elegante. No llevaba ningún arma visible ni nada por el estilo.

Sebastián: oh… ¿Quién es usted? – dijo con tono calmo y sin ningún interés –

?: Soy Robert Duckes y sé que usted es el demonio Sebastián Michaelis, seguramente me conoce, soy famoso entre los demonios.

Sebastián: No, nunca había oído hablar de usted. ^_^

Robert: ¿eh? Bueno, yo he venido aquí exclusivamente a matarte, Sebastián Michaelis

Robert comenzó a atacar a Sebastián, sacó dos inyecciones de médico de su traje y con una en cada mano intentaba pinchar a Sebastián.

Sebastián lo evadía fácilmente y sin ningun esfuerzo. Robert lanzó una inyección a Ciel que fue detenida por un cuchillo de cocina de Sebastián, pero robert aprovechó este descuido para pinchar a Sebastián en el brazo y vaciar el contenido de la inyección en su cuerpo.

Sebastián hizo un gesto de dolor y se saco la inyección y con sus cuchillos mato al enemigo.

Ciel: ¿Qué era eso?

Sebastián: Eso era un medio-demonio, un demonio con un progenitor humano y otro demonio, se sabe que matando a un demonio poderoso, que no sean sus progenitores, un medio-demonio puede convertirse en un demonio com…ple….to…

Sebastián cae de cara al suelo, desmayado.

Ciel: Se…bas…

Ciel se acerca a Sebastián

Ciel: Oye, ese no me parece un buen lugar para una siesta ¿A qué juegas?

Ciel seguía con burlas hasta que vio que Sebastián respiraba agitado, se ponía rojo y sudaba.

Ciel quedó en shock

Ciel: ¡Maylene! ¡Ven rápido!

Marlene – entrando a la habitación - ¿Qué ocurre bo...chan…?

Maylene ve a Sebastián

Ciel: Ayúdame a llevar a Sebastián a su habitación.

Maylene: Pero bochan, la habitación de Sebastián-san está muy lejos, si lo movemos mucho podría hacerle peor.

Ciel: -piensa un poco- ayúdame a llevarlo hasta mi cama.

Maylene: hai

Entre los dos acuestan a Sebastián en la cama de Ciel.

Maylene: traeré paños húmedos para ponerle en la frente, al parecer tiene fiebre.

Maylene se retira de la habitación, poco después entra Grell por la ventana.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Vine a jugar un poco!... ¿eh? – Mira a Sebastián- ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi sebas-chan?

Ciel: no es un buen momento para que vengas tú. ¬_¬

Grell: vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que alguien lograra enfermar a Sebastián.

Ciel: ¿enfermar? ¿Sebastián se puede enfermar?

Grell: mmm… si y no. No es normal que un demonio enferme; pero si se le pone un virus dentro del cuerpo por la fuerza es imposible que no enferme.

Ciel: _debe haber sido ese sujeto. _Iré a llamar a un médico para que lo revise.

Grell: eso no sirve. Piénsalo un poco, Sebastián tiene ese cuerpo falso, y en estos momentos que esta desmayado y débil es posible que no tenga fuerzas para mantener ese cuerpo con un pulso o latidos cardiacos normales. Tienes que llamar a un médico de demonios.

Ciel: ¿Conoces a alguno?

Grell: Claro, y ya que es para mi sebas-chan lo traeré de inmediato.

Grell se va a traer al médico de demonios y deja a Ciel solo con Sebastián.

Ciel se sienta en el borde de la cama y lo mira, Sebastián sudaba, estaba rojo respiraba con dificultad, jadeaba y tenía una cara de sufrimiento indescriptible. Ciel se sonroja ante esta escena tan sexy de Sebastián.

Maylene va a la habitación, deja un paño húmedo en la frente de Sebastián y se retira sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Ciel hacia su mayordomo.

Ciel deja de contemplar a Sebastián y justo entonces llegaban Grell con el médico por la ventana.

El médico vestía ropa normal, pantalones, camisa, chaleco; solo que llevaba un delantal de médico negro y tenía dos cuernos de carnero en su cabeza.

Médico: Buenos días, soy el doctor Black lucks, vengo a revisar al paciente Sebastián Michaelis

Ciel: si, esta en la cama, yo soy el contratista de Sebastián y su actual amo, Ciel Phantomhive.

Médico: bien. –dijo sin mayor interés lo cual molesto un poco a Ciel-

El médico revisa a Sebastián con aparatos muy raros. Al terminar se dirige al Conde Phantomhive.

Médico: Señorito Ciel, el paciente tiene un virus poco común, es una enfermedad y a la vez un veneno. Debe descansar y estar en cama una semana. Por nada del mundo se debe levantar, ya que el veneno se expandirá más por su cuerpo si se mueve mucho. Le dejaré 1 remedio para la fiebre, 1 para el veneno y 1 para los dolores de cabeza que tendrá pronto, debe tomarlos cada 8 horas. No deben moverlo mucho, deberán darle baños de esponja todos los días y ya que es un demonio no va al baño así que no hay excusa para que se levante de esa cama. Estos días se sentirá muy agotado y dormirá mucho. Será raro para el estar cansado y dormir. Debe darle té negro y bollos de canela.

Ciel: ¿eh? ¿Porqué debo darle de comer? Sebastián nunca come.

Médico: eso es verdad, pero se ha comprobado que el té y los bollos son lo mejor par que un demonio se mejore, el problema es que a ningún demonio le gustan los bollos de canela. Este virus no es contagioso así que no se preocupe.

Una vez que hizo la receta se fue junto con Grell.

Ciel fue donde Maylene, que estaba en la cocina contándoles todo a Bard y a Finnian, y le indicó lo de los remedios y que Sebastián debía quedarse en cama.

Continuará…

Notas de autora: es un poco raro este fic, pero es que siempre me había preguntado que pasaría si Sebastián enfermara y me imagine un enfermerito ciel, me encanto la idea y me puse a hacer este fic. Pronto estará el capitulo 2, espérenlo con ansias.

Bye bye chu

Posdata: reviews, reviews, reviews.


	2. sebastian esta castigado

Sebastian se enferma

Capitulo 2: Sebastian esta castigado

Sebastian abrió los ojos poco a poco, estaba totalmente agotado, se sentó en la cama y empezó a observarlo todo, de pronto cayó en cuenta de en donde estaba, se intentó levantar pero su cuerpo cansado no lo dejaba.

Ciel: ni se te ocurra levantarte, Sebastian

Sebastian: Bocchan, discúlpeme, no se que hago en su cama… y un mayordomo no debe estar así frente a su amo (viendo que tenia puesta solo su ropa interior) y no he preparado su desayuno y yo…

Hablaba atropelladamente y muy nervioso por no entender que ocurría.

Ciel: cálmate, estás en mi cama porque estas enfermo, el culpable fue ese sujeto que entro por la ventana, te inyectó un virus y enfermaste, no te debes levantar o un veneno que hay en tu cuerpo se expandirá y podrías morir, estas solo con tu ropa interior porque tenías mucha fiebre y hubo que quitarte la ropa para que se pasará un poco, además el desayuno me lo ha hecho Bard. ¿Entendiste?

Sebastian: si, lo explicó perfectamente

Ciel: estarás toda la semana en esa cama así que acostúmbrate. Voy a mi despacho a ver unos documentos de la empresa, quédate en esa cama

Ciel se fue a su despacho y trabajó unas horas hasta que se acercó la hora del almuerzo, no quería esperar al almuerzo, quería un dulce ahora, así que silenciosamente se acercó a la cocina para comer algo dulce a escondidas. Entonces vio a Sebastian preparando té, lucía terrible, sonrojado por la fiebre, con toda su vestimenta (que en algún momento se puso) arrugada y pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, además se notaba claramente que se sentía mal y cansado.

Ciel: ¡Sebastian!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces en pie?

Sebastian: Bocchan, solo preparaba un poco de té para usted.

Ciel: ¡¿Qué no me oíste antes? ¡Te dije que no te levantarás! ¡¿Te quieres morir acaso? ¡Ve a mi habitación, quítate tu traje y quédate en cama! ¡Es una orden!

Sebastian: yes, my lord

Después pasó por al lado de Ciel y se fue a la habitación de este a cumplir sus ordenes.

Poco tiempo después…

Ciel subía a su cuarto furioso, ese demonio no le había obedecido ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría desobedecerle? ¡Lo castigaría de inmediato!

Entró en su cuarto vio a Sebastian sentado en la cama, a pesar de las frazadas pudo ver su torso desnudo, ya se había quitado su traje.

Ciel: ¡¿Dónde esta tu corbata? –le dijo haciendo evidente su enojo

Sebastian: ¿para que la necesita?

Ciel: ¡te hice una pregunta, responde!

Sebastian: esta ahí junto al resto de mi ropa –dijo indicando los pies de la cama[1] en donde estaba toda su ropa.

Ciel la tomó y se acercó a Sebastian.

Ciel: levanta los brazos

Sebastian obedeció, aunque no entendía nada

Ciel amarró sus manos a la cabecera de la cama

Ciel: si no vas a obedecerme y a levantarte, no me queda de otra que amarrarte a la cama.

Sebastian: pero… Bocchan…

Ciel: ¡sin peros!

Continuará…

Gomen, Gomen, me demore mucho en subir este capitulo, he tenido pruebas, bailes y canciones que hacer para mi colegio, mas encima ensayamos para mostrar un acto para el día del profesor y mi profesor no fue T_T en fin, este es el segundo capitulo que subo, pero tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 6 en un cuaderno, es que en el reverso del cuaderno de historia escribo mis fanfics cuando me llega inspiración, es muy útil para cuando no quiero poner atención a la clase, lo malo es que si la profe me descubre quizás que cosas pervertidas leerá _

Yo creo que subo el capitulo 3 luego, pero nunca se sabe.

[1] En donde yo vivo le decimos "los pies de la cama" a la parte de la cama en donde quedan los pies de uno al dormir, pero no se si para todos los países es igual, pongo esto por si acaso alguien no entendió esa parte, se refiere a que Sebastian dejo su ropa estirada al final de la cama, yo hago eso y es buena idea hasta que llega mi gato y me la deja llena de pelos.

PD: publiquen algún fic, no tengo nada que leer ni de kuroshitsuji ni de inuyasha (que por cierto soy adicta al sesshxrin desde pequeña), les recomiendo ¿¡En el siglo XXI? de Meimi Taisho que es un excelente fic de kuroshitsuji. Ahora me esta gustando mucho la pareja William x grell de kuroshitsuji, porque vi un doujinshi de estos dos y los amé, por si a alguien le interesa se llama birdcage y esta en español en Internet, si alguien me lo pide le doy el link de la descarga.

Bye Bye Chu (esta frase es una imitación de grell en el cap 3 de kuroshitsuji 2)


	3. un baño de esponja ¿eh?

Capitulo 3: Baños de esponja ¿eh?

Segundo día

Sebastian llevaba todo el día atado a la cama, estaba harto de no hacer nada y solo era el segundo día, el Bochan había trabajado todo el día en su despacho y él no tenía nada que hacer mientras y además había tenido dolor de cabeza todo el día.

En esos momentos Maylene bañaba al bochan ya que el no se podía levantar (no debía y no podía) y el solo esperaba que su bochan saliera pronto por esa puerta al baño, así lo podría ver dormir y escuchar su propio nombre de sus labios mientras dormía como muchas veces le había escuchado.

Maylene fue la primera en salir del baño, cruzo la habitación y salió de ahí. Después salió Ciel del baño (ya bañado y vestido con su camisón de dormir), con una esponja y un balde de agua en las manos.

-Bochan, ¿para que lleva eso? (refiriéndose a la esponja y el balde)

-Hay que darte baños de esponja *sonrojo* y no puedo dejar que lo haga Maylene o se desangrará.

Desamarró a Sebastian, quién se sobó un poco las muñecas, y lo amarró a uno de los palos a los pies de la cama, dejándole sentado en el suelo.

-¿Porqué me deja atado?

-Porque sigues castigado, esto solo es un baño.

-Pero Bochan usted ni siquiera sabe bañarse solo

-Maylene me explicó como dar baños de esponja

Le arrojó un poco del agua del balde, mojándole entero.

-¡AHH! ¡Esta fría!

-quédate quieto, esta fría porque es parte de tu castigo.

Le pasó la esponja con jabón por todo el cuerpo, luego le volvió a tirar agua fría, Sebastian aguantó un nuevo grito

Cuando Ciel le termino de bañar salió del cuarto y volvió con ropa interior, una camisa, un pantalón para Sebastian. Secó a Sebastian con la toalla que tenía preparada desde antes y le vistió (no sin un sonrojo). Ninguno dijo nada, no era la primera vez que ciel veía a Sebastian así, varias noches había llamado a Sebastian para "complacerle" y este feliz acudía, como sirviente de la casa Phantomhive, ¿cómo no podría hacer un trabajo tan simple?.

Una vez que estuvo listo, Sebastian se volvio a acostar, ciel le volvió a amarrar y se recostó al lado de el, durmiendose de inmediato.

Y así termino el segundo día.


End file.
